ninjawarriorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunoichi 8
Intro KUNOICHI 8, official name: KUNOICHI2009秋 (literally: KUNOICHI 2009 Fall), aired on Wednesday October 7, 2009 at 19:55 JST. After a two year hiatus, KUNOICHI was brought back and completely re-imagined. For the first time in history, the course consisted of mixes of head-to-head challenges and timed stages similar to the SASUKE Trials. A record 35 women completed Stage 1 or Repechange, a new addition to the competition. Stage 2 was made up of obstacles returning from retirement and obstacles from other stages. The latter half of the competition was dominated by Muscle Musical Members, all of whom made it to the Final Stage. Members Komiya Rie and Kadoi Satomi earned the fourth and fifth kanzenseihas in KUNOICHI history. Stage 1 Stage 1 is run in groups of four. The first two to finish, or if only one finishes within the time limit, move on to Stage 2. If none of the four complete the stage either by time or falling into the water, all four participate in the Repechange. Each of the new obstacles were designed to test the woman's speed against each other, these new rules and obstacles elimanted several top competitors including Nishimura Chie and Tanaka Maho. The Burancho proved to be the hardest obstacle in the stage elimanting many challengers but even that did not stop 25 competitors from clearing Stage 1. The new course eliminated nine of the groups who then attempted the new repechange. It is unknown how the groups were paired, as the competitors were given numbers but were not shown on the TBS broadcast. Obstacles ① ^'Fuansou 不安走 ② '^Maruta Bashi 丸太橋 ③ ^'Tsuritenbou 吊天棒 ④ '^Tetsujōmō 鉄条網 ⑤ ^'Buranchō ブラン跳 ⑥ '^Ikadawatashi イカダ渡し ⑦ ^'Shomouheki 消耗壁 Time Limit: 120 Seconds '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Repechange For the first time ever, a new system called the Repechange was brought into KUNOICHI. Whenever a group of four had all members fail the first stage, they would then go on to compete for the chance in stage 2, at the Repechange. Consisting of two turntables with posts the competitors must hold onto, they were split into two members each with 2 on one table, and two on the other. The turntables would spin, and then after they were done, the competitors would have to race down a narrow beam to try and reach a flag. The person who collects the flag first would earn a spot in the second stage. Stage 2 Obstacles ① Daichoyaku 大跳躍 ② Sanrenchou 三連跳 ③ *'Buyoishi 舞踊石 ④ Tourenban 倒连板 ⑤ Enchū Nori 円柱乗 ⑥ Burandou 舞乱道 Time Limit: 210 Seconds '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Stage 3 Instead of an obstacle course, the remaining competitors had to compete against each other in the Flying Roll, where only top 3 (or less depending on the results) would advance to the final stage. The bar was initially set to 1.8 metres, which is higher than any of the competitors' height. Obstacles ① ^'Flying Roll フライングロール '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Results Final Stage Final Stage has a name known as Survival Climb. Obstacles ① ^'Tetsu Bashi 鉄梯子 (8m) ② '^'Climb Board クライムボード (7m) Time Limit: 60 Seconds '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Results References External Links Category:KUNOICHI competitions Category:Kanzenseiha Tournaments